Newly Banished
by dawn chase
Summary: A trespasser in Hell, banished from heaven, and interested in by Fuji.


Disclaimer: Do not own Prince of Tennis.

_Summoning spells and thoughts_

Talking

XxX

"Lord Fuji," a guard said entering the gigantic office of the new Lucifer," We've found a trespasser in Hell. What shall we do with him?"

"Kill him," Fuji replied. "But Lord Fuji," the guard replied," we think it's an angel." Two other guards appeared, dragging in what appeared to be an unconscious twelve year old boy. Backing out a guard in a helm walked in.

"Saa…What would an angel be doing in Hell?" Fuji said nearing the angel.

"We don't know sir, but whoever he is, he's really strong. He took out all of the elite guards before we finally managed to get a very lucky shot when his shield was temporarily down," the guard said. Tilting the boy's head upward, he was met with unfocused golden eyes that would no doubt show a challenge had they been focused. "You drugged the shot and used an overdose, didn't you," Fuji stated. As he closely inspected, what he now deemed was the beautiful boy. The boy's face was adorable, with cute lips and pale skin Fuji felt his loins stir, proving the boy was indeed a beauty for none had ever been deemed beautiful in Fuji's book.

"Yes, we put a five time overdose in the shot we used to take him out, but even with the overdose in his system he was still able to fight to a degree. So after we captured him, we gave him another five time overdose." The guard reported.

"Hmm…leave," Fuji said.

"But sir," the guard said," What if he attacks you?"

"With the overdose you gave him, I would be surprised if he could even move," Fuji snorted.

"Milord he took down the elite guards without exposing his wings. Both the banished and the angels must expose their wings to be at full power. And since you killed the First Banished One, and established the council you need to be careful and take caution for you are the Leader of the Council," the guard said.

"That was probably the longest speech I've ever heard from you, Tezuka-sempai," Fuji said smiling.

"I was curious to see the young angel that singlehandedly defeated Atobe's group without exposing his wings and stop with the sempai," Tezuka said, dropping the facade and removing the helm. "I never thought he would be this young," Tezuka said. "I think we should stop calling him an angel because he is clearly not an angel," Fuji said. "Agreed, he has the aura of a banished one," Tezuka observed.

"Everyone must be anxious to see the newbie that defeated Atobe," Fuji said. "Isn't that right, everyone," Fuji said pointing toward the door.

"That's the new banished that defeated Atobe?" Eiji questioned letting his curiosity flow free," but he's so small. I think I'll call him, Ochibi."

"If it wasn't for the fact he still had a faint trace of Heaven in him, I'd have thought he was in one of our armies," Tezuka said.

"He must be good, but Ochibi's so small!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Fsh, Atobe's team must've gotten softer than I thought," Kaidoh said.

"Either that or he really is strong," Inui said. "Anyway, I haven't found any data on him in my old notebooks."

"Is he okay?" Oishi asked. "I wonder how good he really is," Takashi said.

"How about we ask one of the newbies who he is," Eiji suggested.

"Alright," Fuji said," Tezuka can you go grab one of the newbies for us?"

"Of course," Tezuka said, and then, teleported to the training area. Within a few minutes, Tezuka was back with a newbie named Horio. "Th-that's Echizen Ryoma," Horio exclaimed. Back when I was still in Heaven, he was already an archangel. I think he beat your record of youngest archangel, Fuji.

"I was a hundred and fifty when I joined the archangels," Fuji said.

"Echizen-sempai was a hundred when he joined, so that means he beat you," Horio exclaimed.

"Thank you for everything," Fuji said. And before the boy could say more, Fuji had transported him back to the training area. As soon as Horio had been transported away, the door opened to reveal Yuta, Fuji's younger brother.

"Fuji, is it true a newbie defeated Atobe?" Yuta asked.

"Yep, this is him," Fuji said waving at the small boy.

"He doesn't look like much," Yuta said moving a foot toward the boy.

_Flare Ring._

A ring of fire suddenly appeared around the boy and expanded until the diameter of the ring was twenty feet. Yuta yelped as Fuji pulled him away from the boy, saving Yuta's foot from being burned. Angered at the fact someone had dared to hurt his younger brother, Fuji lashed out.

_Blizzard._

A blizzard the size of the ring suddenly appeared, engulfing the boy and blowing out the fire. In the center of the blizzard everyone could see the small child trying to regain footing.

_Heat Flare._

Suddenly, the boy began to glow, and before Fuji could decrease the temperature of the blizzard enough to destroy the spell, his blizzard dissipated and the room was stripped of its moisture.

_Rain._

And suddenly it began to rain, causing the moisture to return. "Why can't you people be more careful? If Fuji's blizzard hadn't taken most of the heat flare's heat everyone would be dead," a female voice scolded.

Saa…arigatou Yumiko-san," Fuji said turning his head toward the door, still with his eyes closed. In the door way was Yumiko, the older sister of Fuji and Yuta. "Appreciate the rain nee-san," Yuta said.

Yumiko only scolded again before grabbing Yuta and headed out the door. After they left, Fuji turned to the boy standing on his legs and knees. Opening his eyes to reveal a sharp cerulean, a gigantic fox tail suddenly appeared behind Fuji. The tail proceeded to wrap itself around the boy, and then, with a glance from Fuji, everyone backed out of the room. Once everyone was gone, Fuji tightened his tail's hold on the boy before bringing the boy close to him.

"Saa…I know your conscious, Echizen Ryoma. I know your fighting the drug and I also know that fighting it is causing you pain, the drug does not only make the victim unfocused it also makes them weak. So your pretty strong, listen I'm going to help you out and lessen the pain. I suggest you not struggle against me if you want this to be painless." Fuji said cerulean eyes boring into the boy.

_Cold Sleep. _Fuji summoned.

_Spell Deflect._

Fuji felt his spell being deflected, and in turn, his eyes narrowed. "Fine, we can do this the hard way then." And with that, Fuji's grip tightened on the boy. Cutting off the boy's air supply, he watched as the boy made a weak attempt to loosen the tail's hold on him. Finally, when the boy was on the verge of unconsciousness, Fuji let him go. Unfocused eyes snapped open as the boy greedily gulped down air. As the boy recovered from the experience, Fuji picked him up (bridal style) and led him out of the office and into a series of twisting hallways. Weak from the spells, drug, and spell summoning, the boy lied limply in Fuji's arms. The pair entered a room where Ryoma was laid down on a bed as Fuji leaned over Ryoma, he began to undress him.

"Let's see that face of yours twisted in pleasure, shall we," Fuji said. Fuji removed his shirt and laid on top of Ryoma, and as Ryoma made a weak attempt to get Fuji off, Fuji's hands roamed around the boy's small body. As Fuji's hands roamed about, his touches slowly began to feel like fire and small noises began appear from the boy's mouth. As Ryoma made another weak attempt to get Fuji off, Fuji's lips suddenly descended on Ryoma's own. And moaning, Ryoma's mind blissed out.

XxX

I know. I know. A bit crappy, but PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm DESPERATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry not many people have been reviewing so I kinda freaked out anyway please review.


End file.
